


Your Lips (On My Jick)

by teayong



Series: Action! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, No penetration, Oral Sex, doyoung is also thirsty, doyoung is an intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayong/pseuds/teayong
Summary: Doyoung has been craving for a specific jick (Johnny dick) for while and gets what he wants at the most inappropriate time.





	Your Lips (On My Jick)

**Author's Note:**

> like the rest of the series, it's a part of my [Johndo AU ](https://twitter.com/tokyogyul/status/1156884766064406529) on twitter but if you ignore that, it's pretty much pwp

Lunch was delightful despite the heavy price tag that came along with it. Doyoung felt like he had just spent a day’s worth of food in one meal while it probably didn’t even make a dent in Johnny’s bank account. Of course, he was the leader of his team while Doyoung was just a mere intern. But he wasn’t complaining, at least he was a paid intern.

Johnny offered to drive Doyoung back to his lab, which he kindly accepted. After all, throughout the entirety of their lunch Doyoung wondered if Johnny ever figured out what a ‘jick’ was. He was certain the other hadn’t figured it out, he spent their lunch time ranting about work and never spoke a single word relating to this so called ‘jick’ Doyoung was salivating for. 

In this moment in time, Johnny had one hand on the wheel while the other hand was interlaced with the younger’s fingers. Doyoung faced away from the latter, trying his best to hide the subtle red glow slapped across the apple of his cheeks. He felt his heart drumming against his chest. Everything felt so right... so perfect. Yet, he wanted more, for Johnny to be his but here he is, blushing like the idiot he is, believing that the elder will never reciprocate the same emotions back. 

“So...” Doyoung gently squeezed onto Johnny’s hand, “did you ever figure out what a jick was?”

“Nope, not a single clue.” Johnny shrugged as he drove.

“That’s a shame, I really wanted to have a taste of it right now,” Doyoung pursed his lips. 

“I mean if you can then why don’t you just taste whatever a jick is right now.” Johnny continued to keep his eyes on the road until he felt the younger grazing the tips of his fingers along the zipper of his slacks. “What are you doing?” The elder coughed while trying to keep his cool.

“Getting a taste of the jick,” the bunny responded, undoing Johnny’s belt before pulling down the zip of his pants. That was when it suddenly hit Johnny, Doyoung had been craving for his dick. 

Johnny cussed at the realisation, letting go of the younger’s hand before gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life. “Doyoung!! I’m driving right now!!” The driver scolded. But Doyoung couldn’t give two shits about it. He gritted his teeth together when he felt the other’s hands setting his length free.

“Dun care, pull over,” Doyoung mindlessly replied, spitting onto his hand before pumping the driver’s length with no remorse. The diver bit his bottom lip, holding in his moans of pleasure but Doyoung was not liking it. A soft tut left his lips, obviously unimpressed with the driver’s reaction. The black haired man leaned down towards the latter’s crotch, attaching his lips to the crown of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny couldn’t take it anymore, Doyoung’s mouth felt so hot on the tip of his dick. The younger slobbered his thick cock with kitty licks. Johnny knew he would crash the car if they continued like this. The elder immediately pulled into the closest empty parking lot, ironically he pulled up in a church’s empty car park. “Fuck,” the elder cursed as he turned off the engine of his car.

Johnny threw his head back as Doyoung got bolder, bobbing his head along his monstrous length. He took one peek down at the younger and he felt like his soul left his body. Doyoung looked so ethereal despite sucking his dick in broad daylight. His lashes were wet, tears streaming down his cheeks as he struggled to take his whole length, and the way his cock disappeared between the bunny’s lips. There were certainly more factors that contributed to Johnny’s current state but this was only the beginning.

After a couple of minutes, Doyoung was finally able to take in the rest of his length, the tip of Johnny’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Doyoung moaned at how his member stretched his throat, sending a wave of vibrations along the driver’s dick. “Ah shit-“ Johnny groaned. Doyoung whimpered when he suddenly felt a tight grip on his black locks, chaining him down onto Johnny’s shaft. “You like that huh?” Johnny questioned. “Do you like keeping my big fat cock warm like the little cock slut you are?” All Doyoung could do was hum, sending another oscillation of moans through to the other’s nerves. 

Doyoung had no idea how long he’d been in this position. He felt himself starting to go lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen circulating through his body. With his free hand, he squeezed onto the latter’s hand, signalling that he wanted to stop. “Sorry, I got carried away,” Johnny apologised as his fingers loosened their grip from Doyoung’s hair, allowing the younger to pull away and take a breather. 

“It’s okay,” the bunny cheekily smiled. “Just need a moment before I actually run out of breath,” Doyoung sneakily pecked at the corner of Johnny’s lips before his own pair of lips found their way back onto his cock.

Johnny was in awe at how the bunny hollowed his cheeks, at how red and swollen his lips were wrapped around his dick and at how the disheveled his hair. He couldn’t wait to send Doyoung back to work, to see the reaction of his coworkers once they realise their precious little intern is the biggest and baddest cocksucker in the company. 

Johnny began to feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. “B-baby,” the elder panted. “I’m almost there.” Doyoung took this as encouragement to sink further down his length again, while dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock. Johnny groaned, his breaths were getting heavier and out of control as Doyoung worked his magic with the tip of his tongue. With one final lick at the slit of his dick, Johnny released his seed into the younger’s mouth. The younger milked the rest of Johnny’s cum, savouring the saltiness while bobbing up and down until his cum started to leak from the corner of his lips.

Doyoung pulled away with a satisfied pop, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out for the latter to see the end result. “Holy shit- can I take a photo of this Doyoungie?” Johnny asked with sweat trickling down to his chin. Doyoung nodded, voice too fucked out to respond. Johnny took his phone out of his pocket, snapping plenty of photos of the younger from various angles, even adjusting his head close to his glistening, fat cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Johnny complimented while looking through the images he photographed. These photos clearly didn’t do Doyoung the justice he deserved. His phone camera couldn’t capture the pure lust he was extruding, it failed to capture the essence of his beauty whilst looking completely fucked out and destroyed.

From the corner of his eye, Doyoung was about to swallow his seed but something in him snapped. The next thing he knew, their lips were pressed harshly against each other. Johnny nibbled in the bunny’s lower lip, causing him to gasp. Johnny stealthily intruded his wet appendage into the younger’s mouth, having a taste of himself. Their tongues fought for dominance, the tinted windows began to steam from how heated the scenario was.

However the fight didn’t last long. Doyoung pushed himself away, gasping for oxygen as the air in the car was too thick for his liking. Johnny began to wipe down the younger’s lips and face, hiding as much evidence of their heated activity. He opened the glove compartment over on the passenger side, “I have some makeup and hair products here. Fix yourself up while I drive you back to work.” Johnny coughed, tucking his dick away.

“Thanks...” Doyoung mumbled, pulling out the pocket sized mirror Johnny left in the compartment to fix his hair up.

Johnny turned on the car engine, driving out from the church parking lot. He looked over at the time and gasped. “Doyoung !! It’s already 2:23pm, you’re already half an hour late,” he scolded.

The black haired male shrugged, “my supervisor has a meeting today and he said he won’t be back until tomorrow. He already assigned us with work, I have the rest of the day to do it so don’t worry,” Doyoung answered back while fixing his smudged eyeliner. “Besides I already got to taste the amazing jick I’ve been salivating for a while so thanks for that baby,” the younger cheekily pressed his lips on the driver’s cheeks before returning to fix his other eyeliner.

Johnny couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the younger’s behaviour. Doyoung had been extremely bold within the few hours but he loved every moment of it. God, he just wanted to boyfriend him up but something inside his consciousness told him Doyoung didn’t see him romantically so he shrugged that thought away.

The duo rode the rest of the way in silence. Johnny needed to collect his nerves and mind while Doyoung was concentrating on fixing himself up as if he never blew anyone during his lunch break. Once they finally arrived, Doyoung hopped out of the car, thanking him for a wonderful lunch break before shutting the door. Johnny rolled down the window of the passenger seat, a soft and gentle smile forming on his plump lips. “I’ll pick you up when you finish work and we can chill at your place okay?” Doyoung nodded, trying his best not to overwork his voice. “Oh by the way babe, you have a cum stain on the lapel of your blazer. I hope you wear it with pride and joy~” Johnny winked as he drove off immediately, leaving Doyoung in a state of embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent. i blame johndo for happening in nyc recently


End file.
